


Healing

by sara_wolfe



Series: Thy Heart In Flowers [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kono is devious, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_wolfe/pseuds/sara_wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny shook his head in disbelief. "You two are betting on us?" he asked, incredulously. </p>
<p>"Well," Kono shrugged, "it's either that, or we were going to lock you both in a closet until you snapped and finally jumped each other's bones. Your choice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so in trying to catch up, I've gotten even further behind. I'm still going to try and make it, but this might wind up stretching a little beyond Valentine's Day.

It took two days for the itching to completely stop. So, Danny was understandably a little nervous when he walked into work to see flowers on his desk. 

He moved slowly and cautiously, eying the yellow blossoms like he was approaching a particularly-volatile explosive. Picking up a pen, he gently nudged the flowers a little bit. When they didn't blow up in his face, he dropped the pen and poked at the flowers with his finger. No hives immediately raced up his hand to overtake his entire arm. 

"Whatcha doing?"

Danny bit back a startled yelp at the sound of Kono's voice. Turning around, he saw the younger woman leaning against his doorframe, a curious expression on her face. 

"Hey, more flowers!" Kono exclaimed, cheerfully. 

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "I wonder how this one is going to bite me in the butt."

"Boy, one bad experience, and you're scared off flowers for life," Kono teased him. 

"I suffered a massive allergic reaction," Danny reminded her. 

"Oh, come on," Kono chided. "What are the odds of that happening twice?"

"With my luck?" Danny grumbled, good-naturedly. But, he picked up the strung flowers, carefully. "How do these keep getting here, anyway?" he asked. "We're in a secure building. How does someone manage to sneak in and drop flowers on my desk without being seen?"

He glanced over at Kono, frowning when she averted her eyes, looking pointedly at anywhere but at him. 

"Okay, what do you know?" he asked. Kono pasted an innocent look on her face, and Danny sighed. "Oh, don't even try it," he scolded. "If that look doesn't work for Steve, it's not going to – oh, you're kidding me. _Steve_?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Kono asked. "He's been flirting with you for years – wait a minute," she added, looking suspiciously at him, "you do believe that Steve's been flirting with you, right?"

Danny wondered exactly what was written on his face that she'd ask that question. Not that he was eager to answer; it was one thing to admit to his insecurities in the privacy of his own mind, it was completely another to air them in public. Even to Kono, who was one of the few people he unreservedly trusted with his life. 

"I-" he started, but then he trailed off, having absolutely no idea how he planned on finishing that sentence. 

"Steve's crazy for you," Kono informed him, matter-of-factly. "Sometimes, he gets this look in his eyes – you know how he looks when he's talking bombs and hand grenades? Like that, only sappier."

"So, you're saying I outrank dangerous live ordinance?" Danny quipped, weakly. Then, sobering, he sighed. "No, this is nuts. Steve's got that thing with Catherine-"

"Which has been over for a while," Kono replied. 

"Steve's not-" Danny protested, but Kono cut him off. 

"Take it from someone with eyes," she said. "Steve _is_. Completely and absolutely gone on you."

"I-" Danny shook his head, bewildered. "I'm not entirely sure what I'm supposed to do here."

"Don't do anything," Kono suggested, with a shrug. "Steve's having fun giving you flowers. I say let him."

"What?" Danny asked, sure he'd heard her wrong.

Kono fixed him with an incredibly patient look. "Steve is courting you," she explained. "He's being romantic, especially for him. I think you should enjoy it."

"I'm not sure I know how," Danny admitted, softly. 

Danny could count his relationships on one hand. And, after a messy divorce that kept coming back to bite him, not to mention his less-than-graceful split with Gabby, he wasn't entirely sure how to react to the idea of someone setting out to romance him. 

But he thought about that card, tucked carefully into his wallet. Worth everything, Steve had written. No one had ever told him that. Not until now, until Steve. 

"You and Steve really are perfect for each other," Kono commented. "He's just as messed up as you are." She was smiling, and Danny really couldn't take offense. He was kind of screwed up. "Steve's just as nervous as you are," the young woman went on, knowingly. "He's scared to death you'll say no."

"Why would I say no?" When Kono chuckled, Danny realized that he'd said that out loud. 

"Steve wants to do this right," Kono told him. "He wants this to work."

"So do I," Danny replied. 

"Good," Kono said, happily. "So, let Steve be all mushy, and romantic, and mysterious, and then you both get to reap the benefits. And if the two of you could see fit to getting together by Valentine's Day, then Chin's gonna owe me fifty bucks."

Danny shook his head in disbelief. "You two are betting on us?" he asked, incredulously. 

"Well," Kono shrugged, "it's either that, or we were going to lock you both in a closet until you snapped and finally jumped each other's bones. Your choice." She shot him a sunny grin as she darted out of his office.

Danny watched her go, and then turned his attention back to the small, yellow flowers he was still holding. Steve wanted to be romantic, and he'd decided that flowers were the way to go. Every flower he'd left so far meant something, and Danny was willing to bet that these were the same. 

A few minutes with Google identified the blossoms as ilima flowers. Used for healing, apparently, and it was probably Steve's attempt at subtly looking out for him. Also used in making leis, and Danny had to wonder if Steve had bought this one, or if he'd made it, himself. 

After a moment, Danny draped the open lei over the back of his neck before getting to work. A few minutes later, he looked up at a knock on the doorframe to see Steve watching him. 

"New flowers?" Steve asked, nonchalantly, but now that Danny was looking for it, he could see a hint of a smile playing at Steve's lips.

"New flowers," Danny confirmed. 

"You see who left 'em?" Steve asked, an innocently-curious tone in his voice. 

Danny shook his head. "It's a mystery," he replied. 

"You're not curious who it is?" Steve asked. 

"Sure I am," Danny told him. "But, the way I see it, not knowing is half the fun."


End file.
